


Dare You to Move

by JasnNCarly



Series: Tad and Cara Collection [7]
Category: All My Children
Genre: Drabble, F/M, May/December Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: You mess with Cara's husband, you mess with her.





	Dare You to Move

She had no idea how her fight looked to outsiders; her ebony eyes were ablaze as her petite frame struggled to get out of her brother’s hold – desperate to get at the man who injured her husband.  
  
Tad had an investigation that pissed off the wrong individuals.  
  
Glaring at his best friend, Jesse dragged away the prisoner as Cara continued to cuss him out in Spanish; she eventually calmed down, bewildered by Tad's concentrated stare, “What?”  
  
He shrugged off his injuries and pulled her in for a kiss, confirming to the station that the firecracker was taken and all his.


End file.
